Berantakan!
by Smokey Sugar
Summary: BERANTAKAN! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Dari judul fanfic ini kalian sudah bisa menilai diriku bagaimana? Berantakan, mulai dari style, pola makan hingga kisah cinta yang berantakan! {MariMembaca, Typo, Bahasa Nonformal, Lumayan OOC}


BERANTAKAN!

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata.

Dari judul fanfic ini kalian sudah bisa menilai diriku bagaimana kan? Berantakan!

NARUTO Punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Banyak Typo dan bahasa nonformal

 _ **Berantakan**_

 _ **Smokey Sugar-2016**_

"Ma dimana bukuku"

"Woi Hanabi HP aku mana?"

"Rambut sialan,, aw sakiit"

"Mampus ilang"

Ya, itu kamusku sehari-hari.

Aku gadis yang dikelilingi kata "Berantakan"

Kamar berantakan. _Style_ berantakan. Pola makan berantakan. Sampai – kisah cinta pun berantakan!

Aku gadis berantakan. Tomboy. Sembrono. Tidak pedulian. PeDe berlebihan dan yah, beberapa hal mengesalkan lainnya

Kurasa Kami-sama masih berbaik hati padaku, Ia telah memberi kelebihan kepadaku, paras yang unyu-unyu dan otak lumayan caer kalau urusan angka-angka (apalagi uang tuh)

.

.

 _Bagian Pertama_

.

.

Aku betul-betul kesal melihat keluargaku. Kesal, mereka menyuruhku untuk mengikuti tes masuk asrama khusus perempuan supaya aku dapat dibentuk menjadi gadis yang 'Rapi' sungguh aku marah sekali saat itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak lagi karena mereka sudah mendaftarkan diriku lebih dulu.

Apa itu?Keputusan yang sangat tidak adil.

Disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah ruangan kelas bernuansa putih untuk mengikuti seleksi masuk Asrama ini. Aku melihat gadis-gadis lain disekitarku, sungguh sangat terbalik dari diriku yang hina ini.

Mereka sungguh anggun, berkharisma, dan sepertinya anak anak perapi ya? Berbanding terbalik dari diriku. Mungkin dari semua gadis yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya akulah yang sedang tidak membaca buku untuk persiapan ringan sebelum test dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Hei, apa kamu tidak belajar?" Tanya seorang cewe cantik nian di belakangku yang mengganggu lamunan indah seindah diriku (haduh)

"Belajar tidak belajar aku pasti tidak lulus." Jawabku santai menanggapi gadis nan amat jelita dibelakangku ini.

 **.**

Sudah berjalan 10 menit sejak bel untuk _testing_ masuk asrama berbunyi. Hihihi aku punya rencana. Aku lihat-lihat soal test masuk asrama ini, hmm tidak jauh dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku sengaja 'men-salahkan' sebagian besar soal test ujian masuk ini, untuk tujuan tidak diterima di asrama ini hihihi

.

.

"Haduh Nata-chan, kamu ini gimana sih?! Nilai rapor kamu bagus bagus, kok bisa sampai ga lulus begini sih?" Tanya mamaku geleng-geleng melihat hasi lulus tes asrama itu

"Soal-soal nya susah banget Kaa-chan" Jawabku bohong sambil memainkan game motor-motoran di tablet adikku.

"Hinata-chan, kamu harus ikut ge-" Aku segera memotong perkataan Mama ku.

"Kaa-chan aku gamau ikut gelombang ke dua!" Sumpah, aku kesal melihat Mama ku sendiri, maaf kan Hinata Kaa-chan. Aku rasa jika aku masuk ke Asrama itu tidak ada gunanya, sifat berantakan ku ini gak bisa dihilangkan.

Aku masuk kedalam kamar ku menenangkan diri sebentar

.

.

"Kei buka, Mama sama Papa mau bicara tuh" Teriak adikku, Hanabi dari luar kamar.

Hah mereka mengganggu aku saja, pasti mau membicarakkan tentang SMA lagi. Aku lelaaah.

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku. Sepertinya aku harus siap mendengar ceramahan dari keluargku.

'Ya! Siapkan batinmu Hinata!"

.

.

"Hinata duduk!" Ujar Tou-chan dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan terkesan tidak bersahabat. Yaea dong, ane sama papa kan anak n bapakee*krik

Aku menelan ludahku, sambil meremas celana ponggol berwarna biru tua. Sepertinya kejadian tes asrama yang kulakukan adalah pilihan yang salah. Aku mulai duduk di sofa ruang keluarga kami.

"Mama sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kamu lagi Hinata! Kamu sudah mau jadi anak SMA. Tapi lihat kelakuan kamu masih sama kayak anak SD! Malu dong"

Aku hanya diam mencerna nasehat Mama dan Papaku. Kayak anak SD ? Trimakasih Kami-sama , ternyata aku masih se-unyu dan seimut itu. *gadengg canda*

"Sekarang Mama dan Papa mau bicara langsug ke intinya" Ujar Papa.

 **DAG DIG DUG**

Aku deg-degan mendengar penuturan ayahku. Oh Tuhan apalagi ini sekarang?

"Kamu mau masuk SMA mana?" Tanya Papa

Aku sedikit lega mendengar pertanyaan Papa. Aku segera menjawab SMA yang kuidam-idamkan sedari dulu

"SMA Samping rumah aja lah Pa biar dekat hehe." Ujar ku santai sambil nyengir

Papaku tersenyum licik. Mama tersenyum kecut. Apa itu?!

"Hh. Papa dan Mama punya penawaran untuk kamu. Kamu pilih masuk Konoha High atau SMA Ame Plus School ?"

A-A-APA?! SMA Konoha? Ame Plus School? Oh yaampun bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke kedua SMA paling disiplin sekota ku itu? Oh Tuhan, apa Mama dan Papaku tidak mengerti kalau sifatku ini tidak bisa diubah dan sebenarnya yah.. aku pun tidak berniat mengubahnya hehe.

"I-itu Pa, aku pikirkan dulu" Jawabku dengan pasrah

Adikku, Hanabi dan kak Neji puas menahan tawa.

"Kaa-chan, kak Hinata masuk asrama aja hehe. Disini juga ga ada guna" Ejek adikku Hanabi

"Diem lu" Jawabku kezeell

Kalau tidak ada mama papa pasti dua biji ini bakal remuk habis-habisan! Kzlll!

"Baiklah, besok kamu harus kasih Jawaban. Dan dengar, kalau kamu sengaja men-salahkan soal-soal test nya – "

Mama menghentikan perkataannya sebentar

"Kamu masuk ke Asrama Perempuan itu lagi! Langsung masuk tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Ujar Mama ku langsung pergi ke dapur agar aku tak bisa membantah lagi

"Aarrrghhhhh" Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku tanda sedang kesal. Gagal rencanaku yang kedua.

.

.

.

' Konoha High atau Ame Plus? Yang benar saja!'

Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak dan melancarkan aksi berontakku jika sudah begini. Haduuh, dari dua pilihan itu rasa tidak enaknya sama saja.

Aku mulai kehabisan alasan cerdik. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jalan satu-satunya menanyakan pada para sahabat tercinta.

Group Nak Sweg (3)

 **Hinata**

Oi,, aku frustasi nih. Pilih Konoha High ape Ame plus gaes?

 **Sakura 3 MariaOzawa**

Lah? Kita kan udah janji mau ke SMA Aburame cinn kok ganti?

 **Ino 3 Big Oppai**

Iya nih, jangan bilang lu disuruh ortu lagi .,.

 **Hinata**

Huaaaa tebakan anda benar -_- maaf sebesarnya ya gaes… ane udah berusaha menggerakkan hati Kaa-chan n Tou-chan tapi tak bisa huuuhuu

 **Sakura**

Hmm,, yaudah deh, kalau gitu ke Konoha High aja banyak cogan biar kita gak jomblo lagi hihihi

 **Ino**

Boleh deh Hinata. Dasar jidat! Lu ntuh cocok ama kakek kakek bintang film dewasa itu yang kemarin lu tontonin

 _ **Author PoV**_

Hinata senyam-senyum sendiri melihat barisan huruf di layar _smartphone-_ nya. Konoha High School? Boleh juga, batin Hinata.

Karena sudah mendapat jawaban akan SMA dimana, Hinata segera mengambil laptop dan membuka website Konoha High untuk melihat tanggal test dan sebagainya. Kalau urusan pendaftaran ia tak ambil pusing karena orangtuanya jauh-jauh hari sudah mendaftarkan Hinata tanpa pemberitahuan.

Dari fasilitas sekolah, Hinata berpindah kebagian ekstrakulikuler. Matanya menangkap deretan kata 'Basket' dan dengan semangat mengklik kata tersebut.

Mata Hinata berbinar sempurnan! Di depan matanya tersuguhkan foto foto cowok ganteng dan seksi dengan seragam basket Konoha High, lalu ada foto mereka sedang bertanding, minum air mineral dan bermandikan keringat.

Oh Kami-sama! Hinata mulai bergairah sekarang.

Jari-jari lentiknya asyik men-scroll pad laptopnya, sayangnya hanya itu saja foto-foto yang tersedia.

Ia kembali memandang ke sebuah foto tim basket inti yang di dominasi dengan pakaian basket berwarna biru.

Mata Hinata menangkap seseorang berambut nyentrik di foto itu. Senyum yang ditujukan si pria di foto tersebut membuat iler Hinata keluar (iihh).

Kemudian Hinata melihat daftar nama yang berada di bawah foto tersebut dan mengikuti urutannya.

 _ **10- Uzumaki Naruto (Kapten)**_

"Kyaaaa! Naruto I Love Youu!"

Sepertinya malam ini Hinata tidak akan tidur karena menstalking Uzumaki Naruto, cowok yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

 **Bersambung**

 **Haii… Haiii…. Haiiii… Salam Kenal!**

 **Terimakasih** yang udah minat membaca fanfic ini ^^ Arigato saya sangat senang!

Ini fic pertamaku! Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur

Jangan lupa di review and fav yaa

 **Salam** , **Smokey** **Sugar**


End file.
